Stark in a Quirky Universe
by AkalaimEdx
Summary: After sacrificing his life, Tony Stark reincarnates into a brand new world of Quirks and heroes. He comes to terms with the fact that he is stuck here forever and soon becomes mentor and father figure to a young Izuku Midoriya.


"Oh my God!" Tony shouted waking up. He checked himself. He did not have the Infinity Stones with him nor does he look like he was from a fight. All he had was his Mark LXXXV suit and his clothes he wore before the fight. He died didn't he? Why is he here? Where is he?

He checked his surroundings and it looked like he was in an alley with Japanese writing inscripted on them. He can see numerous posters of people wearing strange multicolored suits. He walked walk out onto the street and looked around. He made his suit retract into the housing unit. He was gonna find out where he is. He then heard a cry for help.

* * *

Izuku was sadly walking home from school. They have just found out of his Quirklessness and he was bullied for it. Even his best friend Kacchan decided to join in on bullying him.

A bright flash of light in an alley caught his eye. He entered the alley due to his curiousity then suddenly, a villain came out of no where and is now pointing a knife at him. He couldn't do anything. He had no Quirk and he was only 5 years old. Thinking quickly, he decided to yell "Help me! Someone please!?" which only made the criminal angrier.

Out of no where, a man wearing a metal suit apprehended the criminal and beat him unconcious. Looking at the man, Izuku shakingly asked "S-sir? A-are you a h-hero?" The man looked at him and replied "Admitting it would make me look like a egotistical jerk," the man then made his suit disintegrate into a glowing triangular shaped thing. "You've got a name kid?" asked the man to which Izuku replied his name. "Tony, Tony Stark," replied the man back.

"Hey kid," Izuku looked at him. "Do you want me to walk with you to your home?" Izuku nodded and went home with the man.

* * *

"Izuku!" cried Inko Midoriya "Where have you been!? I came to your school and you weren't there! And who is this person with you?" Inko was crying but she was puzzled by the man that walked with Izuku home. "H-he saved me," replied Izuku "A b-bad guy came out of no where and h-he helped me out." Izuku and his mom were crying. Inko then looked up at the man and said "Thank you, Mister?" "Stark, Tony Stark" replied the man. Inko asked "How can we repay you, Mr. Stark?" "Do you have computer that I can borrow? I have to do something first," and Inko who was surprised at the answer let him use the Guest profile for their home computer.

Tony looked at the search results at the search machine and he was shocked to see that he and his comrades are fictional characters in this universe. He looked everything up on he and The Avengers and he looked up the history of this world. He learned of what Quirks are and what Pro-Heroes here do. 'Not too different from my own world' Tony looked up on how to get a license to do hero work here and it wasn't easy. He then decided to hack into the this world's government and added his legal documents so he can assimilate easily into this world. All he had to do now was apply for a hero license. He needed to rest first.

Inko Midoriya looked at the man with a bit of suspiscion. She asked him who he is really and he told her everything. About him coming from an alternate universe and him being a popular hero in his world. He also told her on how he is a fictional character here.

"By the way, I upgraded your computer while doing my thing. Just want to warn you 'bout that. Goodnight," said Tony who was about to sleep on the couch.

* * *

_Thanos had all the Infinity Stones. He was about to snap his fingers when Tony lunged at him and got the Infinty Stones. He saved everyone. His daughter, his wife, his surrogate son and his friends and family but what did it cost? He saved them yet he will never see them again._

Tony woke up in cold sweat. The scale of everything has just fell upon him. He can no longer go back to his family, friends or even his own universe. He was in deep thought. He thought of everything about this Quirky universe. He decides the best course of action is to just live and grow here. It can't be that bad?

* * *

Tony has gone to the government offices to report his claim and hopefully get some papers... and it worked out really great! The government did not doubt who he is and how he got here nor did they scoff at him (must be because of lie detector and memory reading Quirks). He now only had to get a hero and support license. Seems easy enough. Right?

6 months passed and he now had a hero and support license. He quickly rose to popularity due to him being charismatic, intelligent and a real-life person who actually came from comics. Not to mention he has single handed improved the technology of this world to the point that the world can finally reignite the Age of Space Exploration. He often visits little Izuku, the first person he met and a kid that reminded him of the kids he became a father figure or even father to in his old home.

He would often teach little Izuku some basic stuff about science (basic being subjective here). He also asked Inko if he can sign Izuku up for some martial arts lessons which Inko hesitantly agreed. She was still afraid for Izuku's dream but thanks to Tony, she gained confidence in her young boy. Maybe he can be a hero.

They would often watch movies and have dinners together when Tony wasn't doing any hero work or work for his new Tech company here. From time to time, little Izuku would look like Peter and Morgan combined which would give him a nostalgic smile. He missed them but he knew he can never come back to a place where he died.

He would talk about stories of his past life in his former universe to which Izuku would listen with wide eyes. Inko would even see Tony as a surrogate father and at the same time a father for Izuku because his real father had already passed away.

Tony loved this. He had a new family. He knew they will never replace his old family but he saw them as his own. He was raising a boy to be a good man and a hero and he had someone he would consider to be a sister. Life was going good... until he noticed something about Inko Midoriya.

* * *

"Please take care of little Izuku for me," Inko Midoriya asked Tony who was sitting beside her in an hospital. "Don't say that. You'll be fine," Tony solemnly replied. Inko Midoriya was laying on a hospital bed. Her hair was gone, her right hand had an IV, she was pale.

Inko looked sadly and she shook her head. Tony looked at her with sad eyes. "I know you will take good care of my little Izuku. You have experience. You might even raise him up to be a good hero," she said with a sad smile.

Tony looked miserable. He knew he could help develop a cure for Quirk cancer but it will be too late for his friend when it is done. He heard a knock on the door.

Izuku came into the room with tears in his eyes. He walked slowly to his mother. He looked at Tony and then at his mom. She then smiled at him. "Everything will be alright," she said to him but all little Izuku could do is cry. Inko then asked Tony to give her Izuku's present. It was neatly wrapped in yellow wrapping paper. She then gave it to him. "Take my hand, Izuku," Inko said with a forced smile. Izuku looked away at her and the echocardiogram soon flat.

* * *

It was Inko's funeral and Izuku, Tony, the Bakugos and other family friends were there. Izuku was holding his present but he refused to open it. Tony then gave Izuku a hug and Izuku began crying.

Tony will keep his promise and raise this kid to be a good man. He will be sure of it.

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first fanfiction and I do hope it's okay. I will try to update it if anyone wants me to. I made the cover if anyone wants to know


End file.
